guiltycrownfandomcom-20200223-history
Inori Yuzuriha
Inori Yuzuriha is one of the main protagonists of Guilty Crown and a member of the resistance gurreilla group called "Funeral Parlor". She is the voice of the internet artist Egoist who sings to release her emotions. Appearance She has pink/white hair, orange/red eyes and a flowery red/yellow dress. When attending school she wears the standard school uniform. Personality She is a quiet and sweet young girl with a load of determination (shown when she was threatened but didn't show any sign of fear, even when she was about to be killed). She also seems to think she's a burden to others but tries to protect the people close to her. Plot Inori is seen running away from what is believed to be the GHQ's base, holding the 'key'. However, before she can meet up with Gai, they catch up to her and attack her, causing her to bleed but she gets back up and runs outside. There, she tells Fyu-neru to carry the 'key' to Gai just before the enemy appears again, only to be held back by Ayase who tells her to hurry. Inori runs again only to be knocked off the edge of the bridge by missiles and falls into the water. Later, when Shu arrives at a location behind his school he finds Inori there and after a huge misunderstanding, tries to talk to her. Soon however, members of the GHQ arrive to take Inori away, telling Shu he would get in trouble if he defended her causing him to duck in fear. Inori then losses consiousness when she was kicked in the face by one of the men and is taken away. She is seen again being threatened by the same GHQ members, saying they will attack every resident in the neighborhood if she didn't tell them where it is. However, Inori doesn't show a single bit of fear and sits quietly, saying nothing. The GHQ then gives permission for some of it's members to attack the residents of the town. Due to the attacks happening all over the place, the truck Inori was held in was attacked but she escaped un-harmed. Shu saves her from being attacked again but at the same time the 'key' (which is revealed to be called the Void Genome) which was in Shu's pocket breaks. Inori asks Shu to "use her" and Shu pulls the weapon out of her, resulting in a bright light shooting upwards to the sky much to everyone's amazement. After this Inori looses conciousness and awakens when Shu brings her to Gai. Inori seemed sad when Gai states that he was disappointed in her for failing the mission, saying that the Void Genome was for his use and watches as Gai and Shu talk about her Void and what the "King's Power" is. She is later seen watching Gai tell the rest of the Undertaker what the plan was to rescue the hostiges along with Shu, who agreed to the plan. To carry out the first stage of the Guilty Crown - 02 - Large 10.jpg|Inori's Void Guilty Crown - 02 - Large 21.jpg|Inori and Shu receive Gai's orders Guilty Crown - 02 - Large 27.jpg|Shu activates his power Guilty Crown - 02 - Large 36.jpg|Inori in her school uniform plan, Shu and Inori had to sneak through a vent with Inori to the front of him (she didn't know that Shu was looking at her butt). They reach they're destination and witness the cruelty of the GHQ and she gives Shu words of encouragement when he was hesitant, saying she belonged to him now. After they win the battle Shu goes to school normally, rejecting Gai's offer to join them only to witness, to his shock, that Inori is his new classmate. Everyone in the class is amazed that the Egoist singer was their classmate and began talking to Inori until Yahiro intervenes, saying they should calm down because she'll be with them for the rest of the year. Later, Inori enters Shu's home with the help of Fyu-neru, much to his shock. She changes her clothes (infront of him) and tells him that she wanted Rice Balls. After she ate she revealed that she knew about Shu's mother and he is impressed that she did a background cheak on him. She then asks Shu if she was a burden to him and when he wonders why she was there, Inori replies saying it was to protect him. They are interupted by Yahiro, who appears at his front door. He said that Shu was acting weird so he decided to come to watch a movie together and is shocked to see Inori there too. She states that she has recieved a message and that they should go and Shu follows her. They soon meet Gai who says that someone from his school witnessed the events that happened the day before and states that the only way to make them forget is to take out their Void. They go along with the plan and Shu calls out the rules that make the Power of Kings work. They go after their first target, which is Kanon, however, Shu's power doesn't activate and he ends up groping her. After, Shu comfesses that he gets nervous whenever he has to look someone in the eyes, since eye contact was critical when using the Power of Kings as stated by Inori and she teaches him how to look someone in the eye without being nervous. They test this out on Souta, who is seen unconsious after. Shu says he's finally gotten the hang of it and procedes to remove all the sudents of the school Voids. Inori explains further on what Voids are before Kanon finds them and Yahiro appears, telling them to follow him. It is soon revealed that Yahiro was indeed the one who saw what Shu did the day before and yells at Shu saying that he shouldn't pretend they were friends before having his Void pulled out by Shu. Later, after Shu tells Inori to not shoot Yahiro, they made a promise to each other, that Shu wouldn't say anything about the Norma Gene and Yahiro wouldn't say anything about the Undertaker. However, this promise is broken when Yahiro pushes Shu out of a train when they were traveling to school the next day. Guilty Crown - 04 - Large 01.jpg|Inori is stopped from saving Shu Guilty Crown - 04 - Large 15.jpg|Inori deeply saddened Guilty Crown - 04 - Large 21.jpg|Inori runs to save Shu Guilty Crown - 04 - Large 31.jpg|Shu removes Inori's Void Inori looks in shock as Shu is arrested by the GHQ who is accomponied by Segai. Inori goes back to school and is saddened and upset over Shu's arrest. She however, builds up the courage to rescue Shu by herself. She jumps off a tower and falls only to float after the effect of Kido's Void. Shu pulls out her Void and destroys all the mecha in the area. She is seen unconcious in his arms after, as Shu joins the Undertaker. She appears along with Gai as Shu is introduced to the rest of the Undertakers and helps him learn how to shoot a gun, but gets up too close to him allowing her chest to touch his back. They blush and Inori tells him not to get close to her. She meets with Shu later and asks him why he came with her. Shu however, is unable to give a straight answer and asks her if they could leave together. She refuses however, saying Gai gave her a name and a world, so she can't leave. Inori reveals to Shu that Gai told her to say and do everything up until now and that she had no feelings for him. Shu is heartbroken at this and runs after her only to find Gai and Inori going into a room together. Inori and Gai are seen in the room, with Gai hooked up to a machine getting blood from Inori. He tells Inori that she looks more like her everyday and she asks if it bothered him. He replies saying he didn't know. She also watches as Shu passes his mock battle until they recieve news that Gai might be dead, to which she showed great worry. Category:Main Characters Category:Female character Category:Undertaker Category:Main Characters Category:Female character Category:Undertaker